Once Upon A December
by Katrinika
Summary: Russia teaches Lithuania how to dance. Inspired by a video by XxsakurakixX  Read and Review!


Story inspired by this awesome video: http:/www. Youtube .com/watch?v=0DJz-tRQOx8&feature=player_embedded

(no spaces ^.^) Enjoy!

Lithuania hummed to himself the tune playing in the background by the practising band. It was Russia's birthday and everyone was busy celebrating outside Russia's home. The main party, however, would be taking place afterwards in Russia's home, with Russia's boss and all the dignitaries of the country. So here he was, in the maid outfit that Russia liked seeing him in, scrubbing the floor of the dance floor, whilst the other two Baltics cooked the meals in the kitchen.

Russia then walked up to him and he trembled instinctively looking up at Russia when all tremors froze and he was left staring at a very handsome Russian standing with his hair neatly brushed and uniform in place. Russia was smiling at him as always but Liet couldn't bring himself to tremble again as he admired Russia in his uniform.

"Liet, I have to practice for tonight, you help me da~?" He said bringing Lithuania out of his staring.

"Help? With what?" He asked confused.

"Dancing." Liet blushed and scrubbed some more.

"Oh… no… I can't dance." But Russia had already extended his hand down to him. Lithuania looked at it and back up at Ivan as he took the hand. He rose to stand as Russia pulled him slightly up.

"I'll teach you da~?" Lithuania could only nod slowly. Russia's other hand went down to his waist pulling him closer. "I hold you like this." He said with his innocent smile and Lithuania could only nod. Russia didn't have his big jacket on anymore, so getting so close to him felt strange, and not so scary. Maybe it was the ambience that was making him think that way. "And you grab the end of your dress and hold it to my side." He smiled. Scratch that, Lithuania hated this right now. He wasn't meant to be in a dress damnit! He did as he was told though, looking at Ivan with suspicion to which the country only smiled wider. "Now follow me…"

With the music in the background Russia guided Lithuania through the ballroom but the Lithuania didn't want to give in and let Russia completely lead so the steps were awkward at first. He stopped for a moment and Lithuania let the dress drop and tried to put his hand on Russia's waist so they'd be doing the same. Russia chuckled holding his arm and pulling it up to his shoulder.

"You put your hand here Liet." He said returning his own hand to Lithuania's waist but the country felt awkward holding Russia like a girl. Russia only placed the arm in its proper position so he could hold onto Lithuania comfortably and pulled him along to the rhythm of the music. Toris followed, still resisting slightly and trying to lead from time to time, but all in all… Lithuania smiled as he realised he was dancing.

"Brooooooother~ Dance with me broooooother~" And almost like a needle popping a bubble Belarus destroyed the atmosphere making Russia panic and run off in the opposite direction. Lithuania watched him go missing the warmth of the other. He blushed softly looking down and got back to scrubbing the floors.

"Stupid dress making me think like a girl…" He mumbled to himself.

Soon enough the celebration started and Lithuania watched from the side dressed in his maid outfit still. He saw Russia at the other end of the dance floor, gliding along with a pretty girl in his arms and he felt a small flame of jealousy flare up. He extinguished it quickly though and to keep his mind off Russia he grabbed a tray with some drinks and walked through the crowd offering the beverages to the people. One of the girls bumped accidentally against him making him drop the tray and sending all the drinks crashing to the ground. Waaah! He was going to have to pay for that!

"Watch it servant!" The girl screeched at him leaving him there. What a bitch. Lithuania sighed getting down on his knees to start picking up the broken glass and then proceed to clean the floor. The song changed and he realised that this was the dance to which Russia would pick the girl he'd spend the rest of the afternoon with. No wonder, that's probably why the girl was so eager to get closer to Russia. However the familiar, handsome Russian broke through the crowd and stood before him once more, extending his hand to him like earlier today. Lithuania looked up shocked and with a bright blush all over his face. HIM? Russia was picking HIM? He stared at Russia some more before taking his hand. He didn't want to know what would happen to him afterwards if he rejected Russia. Russia once more held onto his waist and Lithuania held onto Russia's shoulder. He could feel the stares of the Baltics and an ominous aura which he guessed was Belarus. Not wanting to embarrass himself… or Russia, he let the other lead completely this time.

They glided together on the dancefloor. No one else was dancing, it was only them moving whilst the rest watched. Liet felt that strange atmosphere return as he looked up into Russia's eyes. He always avoided eye contact before but this time he locked eyes with him. Russia was looking at him with a smile but with tenderness he didn't know the other was able of expressing. Much less towards him. He found himself smiling softly back as they moved to the smooth rhythm of the song. One two three. One two three. The rest of the world seemed to fade leaving only them. As the song was ending, Russia spun him around before pulling him close one more taking the final steps. As the music faded Russia leaned in and kissed him softly. Lithuania's eyes fluttered close as he responded pleasantly to the kiss. The murmurs from the crowds and loud screech from Belarus did not disturb the couple. Once they pulled away they stared at each other a little more looking into each other's eyes as the rest of the people resumed dancing around them.

Ukraine was standing beside Belarus who was slamming her head against the wall and she sighed happily. "Oh… my little brother's fallen in love." She said delighted. She turned to look at the Baltics who were staring with a horrified expression at Lithuania and Russia, then with admiration at Lithuania's bravery. Belarus had already made a hole through the wall. Ukraine shrugged and smiled turning to look back at Lithuania and Russia who had started dancing once more to the new song.

R&R please! 8D


End file.
